Private Matters
by DreamyFireworks
Summary: Ben wants to do it in a public place. Jack doesn't. With enough persuasion, however, Jack finally gives in. Oneshot Ben/Jack slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Why howdy there, glad to see you reading this story! I don't really know where this idea came from really, it just popped out of nowhere and I thought, 'why the hell not' and made this. Yes, it involves two men getting frisky in a semi-public place- if this concept grosses you out, the backwards button is located to the upper left of your screen. Please feel free to click it any time :D.

* * *

><p>At first the samurai was purposely ignorant of Ben's insinuations in public; Jack's disregard of Ben stroking his knee under the table at a meeting or kissing his neck in the corner of a crowded plaza while they held hands was just to name a few. But Ben wanted this to happen and he knew it would happen sooner or later – his boyfriend was just a tough case to crack. The final step in Ben's plan became blatant with the teen finally asking Jack upfront if he wanted to have sex in public. Jack was, of course, startled by this forthright question and it took a moment for him to respond. "Certainly not," the samurai stated, following with, "private matters should be dealt with in private places." Ben wasn't pleased with this outcome.<p>

Now they were hanging out in the Powerpuff Girl residence, where a few of the Fusion members were having a get-together – if only to escape the war for a bit. Strange place for a fling, Ben thought to himself, but it would have to do. The setting was casual, the lighting low with music playing on the radio in the next room. Ben and Jack sat on a loveseat nestled in the corner where they watched people walk in and out of the area, stopping every now and then to tease them or make small talk. Everyone knew they were an item by now: even Princess had to conclude that Ben was not going to be with her after she gave them several heated glances in public. Both Jack and Ben suddenly heard a light commotion downstairs, and moments later Gwen walked opened the door.

"Hey, we're playing some games downstairs. You lovebirds care to join us?" Jack's response was a shrug and Ben said, "We might join you later."

"Whatever suits you," Gwen said, but before pulling the door closed she shot Jack a look. "Don't go too far with my cousin; he might not be able to handle it." Then she shut the door with a giggle as Ben grabbed a pillow and threw it in the door's general direction. Jack gave a low chuckle as Gwen's muffled voice said something inaudible to the group downstairs. There was nobody upstairs now save for them. Now that Ben had his boyfriend all to himself, he decided to spring his plan into action.

"Jacky," Ben crooned as he wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, pressing himself against the silky material of the older man's gi. This was one of Ben's favorite places to be, safe in the embrace of Jack's strong arms. He always loved the way the samurai smelled – clean and musky, like rain. Whenever they departed from each other, Jack's scent would linger on Ben's clothing. Ben wondered if Jack could smell the teen on his clothing as well, and if he enjoyed it as much as Ben did. The teen smirked at Jack and the samurai blinked at him innocently.

"Don't tell me you've never thought of dragging me into the bathroom after a meeting to rip my clothes off and take me in a stall. I can tell by the look on your face when you read the messages I send you that-"

Jack shot back, "Those messages are far too risky to send in a meeting! They could be easily intercepted and read by another, and that would be very embarrassing for the both of us. " Ben pouted a bit, but he refused to move out of Jack's embrace for fear of starting over again. The teen knew the boundaries that Jack withheld in terms of public affection, and going this far was an achievement: he was already sitting in Jack's lap.

"You didn't like the messages I sent you?" After he said this, Ben tried to read the expression on Jack's face, but the room wasn't lit very well, making it difficult. However, he felt Jack became noticeably warmer as the older man responded with, "I never said that." Ben smiled at this small achievement; so he _did _make Jack hot and bothered with his racy texts. He nuzzled closer, pressing his nose against his boyfriend's collarbone, inebriating himself with Jack's wonderful scent. He whispered, "If you want, we can try one of those positions I've been texting you about in that closet over there." He indicated said closet by nodding at it.

He felt the movement of Jack's throat as the samurai swallowed slightly, nervously. The music station that Blossom set on the radio in the next room switched to a softer song, a romantic one. When Jack refused to say anything, Ben pecked the side of his mouth in a chaste kiss before giving small kisses down his jaw line, stopping at the neck; waiting. "I…do not think that would be a good idea," Jack finally stated, but Ben could sense his inner turmoil. They've done it many times before, but always in the privacy of a bedroom, never in a place where they could easily be caught.

Ben was suddenly fed up with his boyfriend's cautious ways, and he showed it by shifting himself to where he was straddling the warrior's lap, hands clasped on the other man's shoulders. Jack's surprise at this filled the teen with nervous glee as one of his hands came up to trace a single digit over the older man's lips.

"We can do it here too, you know." The words came smoothly past Ben's lips, as if they were waiting for this moment. And Ben _had _been waiting for this; now all he needed to do was bring Jack to his breaking point, the moment of truth. Jack's lips were tight, his eyes dark as they sparked with inner conflict, trying to decide whether or not to give in to the younger man's wishes.

Ben shifted on Jack's lap and the warrior growled, a deep, guttural sound that reverberated throughout Ben's entire body, filling the teen with giddy arousal. Ben became hard and he knew Jack could feel his denim-clad erection, hot and ready against his own crotch. The music drawled from the next room and Ben could just make out the words of it: '_Let me take you to a place nice and quiet…there ain't no one there to interrupt, ain't gotta rush…'_

The irony of the song in this situation was rather hilarious to Ben, but he wasn't really planning to rush it anyway. Jack almost lost it when Ben leaned toward him and moved those soft, smooth lips slowly against his own - incredible patience on Ben's behalf despite the barely controlled desire that lay beneath it, thinly veiled. One of Ben's roaming hands found its way to Jack's obi while they made out, playing with the silken sash between his fingers before skillfully undoing it and dropping it to the side of the couch.

_One down and more to go, _Ben thought as his hand slipped underneath Jack's yukata to place his hand against the hard, muscled chest. Ben had familiarized himself with Jack's body many times before, but it always felt like the first time whenever they unclothed each other; that's what Ben always loved about Jack - the shy excitement that resided in the heated touches they gave to each other beneath the sheets. Jack had never been as shy about it as Ben was, and his broader experience in sex was a definite plus to the less sophisticated teen.

Jack growled again when Ben grinded against his hard-on, the delicious friction driving him quickly to the point of submission. He knew that once he went on with it, there was no turning back – Ben was making this hard on him, both figuratively and literally. The samurai wanted to feel more of Ben, wanted to hear him gasp and groan underneath him; he suddenly didn't give a damn where they were at the moment. But just to make sure of it one more time, Jack managed to hold Ben away from him long enough to whisper, "They might hear us."

Ben's eyes searched him fixedly before he replied with a smirk, "Let's see how long we can get away with it, then."

Over the soft music a yelp could be heard as Jack pulled Ben underneath him and began to rip off his clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** AAAAH YEAH, turn on some Marvin Gaye! No cigarettes to pull out yet though, unless you want more. ;D And btw, if you're wondering what song those lyrics belong to, it's Usher's '_Nice and Slow.'_ Sexy as hell song, look it up if you haven't heard it already. SHALL I CONTINUE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER INVOLVING GAY SECKSY SECKS? It's all up to you! Or I might just do the next chapter anyway because I'm making this for my entertainment as well. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **To the few who comment on my stories and say, 'Wow! Jack and Ben? What a crack ass couple yo! Never thought I'd see that!':I'm a weirdo. I ship weird couples that no one's ever heard of. And it's not to be different – as I ship many mainstream couples as well - it's just because I like the idea of that pairing in my mind. So what if I'm the only person who writes Ben/Jack fics? I think they're hot together and I'm not changing my mind on that X3 anyway, to those who want it, here's my next chapter.

* * *

><p>Hot. Sweaty. Naked. Moaning. The music playing in the next room buzzed in Ben's ears as he dug his nails into a throw pillow and panted against the armrest while his boyfriend worked miracles with his mouth. Jack licked and blew against the teen's length and it felt impossibly good; Ben had to clench his teeth in order not to cry out too loudly several times. And to think they were only getting started.<p>

"Jack…if you keep doing that I'm not gonna last very long." The samurai chuckled and licked a hot streak up Ben's length one more time before hoisting himself up on his hands and slinking towards Ben with a malicious gleam in his dark eyes. His open kimono hung off one shoulder teasingly and his undone hair fell like a black, silky curtain over the other. A gentleman in public and a panther in bed.

Jack leaned down and kissed a trail up Ben's stomach towards his chest, flicking a tongue against one of the teen's nipples. "AAAuuu-" Ben clapped a hand over his mouth, mindful of the gathering downstairs. He felt Jack's lips form into a smirk as the prince tugged against the sensitive nub his teeth, biting ever so slightly.

'S-shit…maybe doing this wasn't such a good idea. I want to *at least* get to the main part before someone catches us.' Keeping this thought in mind, Ben reached over to cup Jack's chin in one hand, bringing the older man's head up. The teen kept his eyes locked on Jack's as he pushed himself up on his free elbow and bent forward, pressing his lips gently against the samurai's. He pushed forward and felt Jack move backwards until he was straddling the other man's hips. Ben moved his hand down from Jack's face to tug at the white cloth hugging the samurai's hips, now seen only as a barrier to the teen. "This needs to come off," Ben said with finality as he tugged down the fundoshi and flung it unceremoniously to the side. Then he grabbed the kimono with both hands - "and so does this"- pulling it off as well.

Ben sat back and marveled at his prince's body - sculpted, chiseled, and totally touchable. So different from a woman's, but somehow it felt so right when Ben held himself against it. Jack stroked the side of Ben's face tenderly with a calloused thumb and Ben pressed his cheek against the hand, loving the warmth that reverberated from it. Jack moved their position until the shape shifter was on bottom once more and slid his hand between Ben's legs, pushing a few fingers into the younger man's entry; stretching and moving until he touched a spot that had Ben writhing underneath him. "Unh…nnngh…"

Jack flexed his fingers in a scissoring motion Ben arched his back, panting hard. He thought he heard someone walking up the stairs but then Jack moved his fingers again, and suddenly he didn't care about it. All he cared about right now was getting this man inside of him.

"Have you had enough foreplay?" Jack asked calmly when Ben grabbed hold of the hand between his legs in a shaky grasp. In the dim light, Ben could just make out a smirk on the samurai's features. The teen threw back curtly, "Yeah, I have. You can stop stretching me like I'm a virgin now." Jack slid his fingers out and positioned himself to where he pressed against Ben's entrance with his impressive erection before pushing in slowly, and suddenly it was the first time again for Ben. That first time, many months ago in Ben's bedroom on a wet, cloudy Sunday with the curtains drawn and the ceiling fan whirring. Jack's deep, rhythmic breathing as he held Ben close, drawing the teen's mind away from the burning pain that made tears well in his eyes. Jack kissing his face several times, uttering soothing words in his native language while rain fell against the window, emitting a gray strip of light through the curtains.

The heat in his groin made haste to occupy Ben's face as well, and soon the shape shifter was blushing hard. They were even in the same position as the first time, Ben's elbows pressing against the pillows with Jack's arms wrapped around his frame. The samurai smiled slightly before saying softly, "You remember as well?" Ben stared at him for a moment before reaching out to brush a raven lock behind the other man's ear with a crooked grin.

"I'll never forget our first time together."

Jack leaned down until they touched noses in a husky kiss, staring into the younger man's bright green eyes. "Neither will I."

Their rhythm was slow at first, but Jack soon picked up the pace to where he was thrusting into Ben, making the teen clamp a hand over his mouth to muffle the screams that threatened to push through. The samurai reached down between them to grip Ben, keeping in time with the thrusts and all sorts of noises began to escape the teen's lips. Ben could tell Jack had to restrain himself from moaning loudly as well, instead opting to grip the couch cushion hard with his free hand. There was a loud noise of something hitting the floor in the hallway right outside of their room, but it was all white noise for them.

Ben threw his arms around the samurai's neck, pulling him down into a heated, messy kiss as the teen thrust himself into the older man's hand. It shouldn't be possible to feel this much pleasure at one time. A couple more thrusts and Ben splattered white fluid between them, muffling his cry into the kiss. He felt Jack shudder and a guttural gasp escaped the samurai as he came inside of Ben. They lay there for a second, breathing hard as the last bursts of orgasm arced throughout their intertwined bodies. They heard a click as someone changed the music on the radio in the next room.

The pair was soon off the couch, pulling on clothes in a hasty effort to look descent and Ben had no sooner pulled his shirt on when they both heard someone grab the doorknob. Jack grabbed the younger man and jumped onto the couch, pulling the teen onto the seat beside him. For added effect, Ben grabbed a magazine lying on the floor and pulled it open to a random page just as the door opened and Gwen stepped in.

She raised a brow at the pair basically vegging out on the loveseat. "Hey, are either of you gonna leave this room and play some board games with us? We have Apples to Apples set up downstairs." Ben tossed the magazine –which had been upside down- back onto the floor. "I love that game! C'mon Jack, let's go." He grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him off the couch as Gwen stepped back and bent down to pick up a box lying right outside the door, a Monopoly box.

"Why did Buttercup leave this outside of the door?" She muttered to herself, but quickly dismissed it and went back down the stairs to rejoin the group. Ben stepped out first and saw Buttercup standing beside the door that led to the room with the radio. Her head was down and when they passed her Ben tried to make eye contact, but it proved futile as she found playing with her jacket button to be much more interesting.

When the sky began to darken and the party number dwindled, Ben and Jack decided to say their goodbyes to the other guests and then part ways themselves. Ben saw Buttercup sitting on a couch flipping through a magazine. He approached her with delicate footsteps and sat down beside her, very aware of the uncomfortable silence that manifested itself between them. She didn't look at him, just kept flipping through the magazine that read _Teen Vogue _on the side. It took minutes before Ben could loosen his tongue enough to speak.

"Hey, uh, thanks for inviting us to the party. It was a lot of fun."

Buttercup snapped her head towards him, her eyes sparking. "I'm sure it was for you." She tossed the magazine onto the coffee table and before getting up she said, "I was the one who changed the station, just so you know. Wouldn't've wanted Gwen to catch you guys too." Ben felt hot and cold inside at the remark. So they _did _get caught, that much he was aware of now. Now all he could hope was that he didn't scar Buttercup to the point where they couldn't be friends anymore.

"I'm sorry you heard that. You must think we're gross now." Buttercup paused for a moment, a ghost of a smile on her lips before saying, "Naw I don't. You two aren't the only ones who get sick of keeping it in the bedroom." She clapped Ben on the shoulder before walking off to say her farewells to a few departing guests at the door. Ben became a little relieved and strolled outside where it was dark and quiet. He stood for a few minutes in solemn silence before feeling two strong arms encircle him from behind and smooth lips peck his cheek. He chuckled and said quietly, "Guess we weren't that subtle after all."

"She would have caught us no matter what, Ben. She planned on playing that board game with us." Ben sighed a bit and leaned against his boyfriend's chest. "At least she was lenient about it. She could have gotten a lot worse and told everyone at the party what was going on upstairs."

Jack chuckled. "That would not have gone down well. Just as a reminder, that was your idea." Ben squirmed himself around to where he was facing Jack and put his hands on the samurai's chest. "And you followed right along. You can surprise me next time we're out somewhere just to make it even."

The warrior's eyes darkened a bit and his grin turned wicked. Then he swooped Ben up into his arms and began to trot away from the Powerpuff residence.

"Pokey Oaks gazebo. Now."

* * *

><p>-smokes cigarette- my work is done. Jack doesn't get enough fic to suit his awesomeness. MY ASIAN STALLION NEEDS LOVE PPLZ! D: Oh yeah, and RandomDraggon- For some reason I could see Six and Jack having this total guy love thing going on like Turk and J.D from <em>Scrubs, <em>bromantic song and all XDD and thanks BrittanyD, your review inspired me to *finally* make this chapter :3


End file.
